Reed Hellstrom
}} Reed Newman Hellstrom was a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Max Page from 2009-2016 and Tristan Lake Leabu from 2017-2019. On November 2, 2018 it was announced that Tristan Lake Leabu will return to Y&R first appearing December 10. It is unknown how long of this return will be weather its a contract, recurring or guest appearance. On January 11, 2019 it was announced that Leabu will once again leave Y&R, his last air date is unknown. On the episode that aired on March 28, 2019, Leabu made a surprise return part of the end of the J.T storyline. It is unknown how long Leabu will be back for. Biography Childhood Reed is the son of Victoria Newman and JT Hellstrom. Through his father, Reed has a younger brother named DJ. Hellstrom who was born on June 21, 2011, and a younger sister named Becca Hellstrom who was born in 2017. Through his mother, Reed has an older sibling who was never born because his mother lost it due to a miscarriage, an older sister named Eve Nicole Howard II who was born premature on November 9, 1998 and died seven days after the birth on November 16, 1998, an adoptive younger brother named Johnny Abbott born on April 9, 2012, and a younger sister named Katie Newman born on November 17, 2014. Reed's paternity was unknown until he was born. His father was either Victoria's ex-husband, Brad Carlton, or her lover, JT. Victoria was hit by a falling rock after escaping from the Clear Springs Project and was comatose. Reed was born via an emergency C-section on December 3, 2007. JT, who was revealed to be his father, named him Reed after Victoria's mother's maiden name and also because a reed is strong but bends in the wind. Victoria woke up soon after and the three were happy together. In 2010, Victoria and JT divorced. JT decided to sue for full custody, as he didn't want Reed to grow up under Victor Newman's influence. After Victoria's brother, Adam Newman, was believed to be murdered, JT took Reed and moved out of Victoria's house. The Genoa City Police found the murder weapon--a pen that Victoria had purchased in Dubai. They arrested her right before Reed's custody hearing. Because Victoria never showed up, JT was granted full custody. Victoria was soon released from jail and scheduled a new hearing. Right before the hearing, JT had to go to a meeting, and while there, Victor took Reed, hoping it would make JT late and Victoria would get custody. But it backfired because JT's boss, Tucker McCall, told the judge what happened and Victoria lost again. In 2010, JT got in a bad accident and was unable to do the career that he wanted to do. His fiancée, Mackenzie Browning, received a job offer in Washington, DC, and wanted to move there on 2 days notice. JT told Victoria that he and Mac were moving Reed out of town for Mac's career. Victoria was devastated. Reed told his mother how much he was going to miss her. JT and Mac got married, they took Reed and left. Teenage Years In 2017, Reed returns to Genoa City as a 15 year old teenager. He is a good-natured, willful and sensitive teen, who takes solace in playing his guitar. Reed runs away from Washington DC to Genoa City, because his father JT Hellstrom is planning on moving him to Warsaw, Poland. Reed wants to live in Genoa City with his Mother, but Victoria reminds him that JT has custody. Reed complains that he never sees Victoria or his siblings except via video-chat and he wants to get to know his brother Johnny Abbott and sister Katie Newman. He begs Victoria to go to court so he can tell the Judge that he wants to remain in the United States. Victoria understands where her son is coming from, but his running away was reckless and thoughtless. Reed wonders if that is who he is now, and maybe she doesn't know him anymore. Reed runs off. Later, after Reed returns and apologizes to his mother, she agrees to talk to JT about allowing their son to stay in town. Reed moves back home and starts high school. He visits Victoria at work, and she asks how school was. She is surprised to learn that he isn't into baseball anymore, but Reed does show excitement when talking about a guitar he wants to buy. Crimes Committed *Petty theft; stole his mother, Victoria's, credit card (Feb 2017) *Accidentally ran Nikki over while driving with a suspended license. (December 2018). Video Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:2000s Category:Children of The Young and the Restless Category:Hellstrom family Category:Newman family Category:Miller family Category:Reed family Category:Recurring Category:Heros Category:Protagonists